


You Like Boys Too?

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Fluff, Gay, Gay Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: Azumane Asahi had never admitted out loud that he was in love with Nishinoya Yuu. He knew how much Noya loved Kiyoko, and it was obvious that he didn't have a chance. After his graduation, Asahi tries so hard to move on. But what happens when he runs into Noya at an unexpected place?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Asahi POV 

The Karasuno Volleyball Club third years sat together at lunch, discussing plans for a party before graduation next month. Azumane Asahi ate his sandwich, listening as Suga and Kiyoko discussed what decorations they should get. He hadn't said much, he didn't have any good ideas. Daichi had suggested they have a barbeque, since the whole team seamed to enjoy that sort of thing. Truth be told, Asahi really didn't want to be thinking about graduation at the moment. He was going to miss high school, and all of his friends. Especially the volleyball club. They all meant so much to him. His face reddened as he thought of one small boy in particular. Nishinoya Yuu was his closest friend, and he secretly was in love with the boy. Well, he hoped it was a secret. He'd never told anyone, so hopefully he was good enough at hiding his feelings that no one could tell. It's not that he didn't want anyone to know, he just felt that telling anyone would be pointless. It was more than obvious that Noya loved Kiyoko, and he didn't want to get in the way. 

"Oi, earth to Asahi!" Daichi waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Hm? sorry. . . lost in thought." 

"We asked what you thought about having a DJ. Would that be fun, or too extreme?" 

"I think. . . I think that would be fun." 

Suga smiled. "My cousin is a DJ, I'll call him." 

They all continued chatting, and eventually went back to class. Asahi walked through the halls, head filled with his memories of high school. 

"ASAHI!!" a force knocked the wind out of him, causing him to fall over. 

"oof! Noya. . . why. ." 

The short male lept off of him. "I saw you and you looked sad so I thought if I tackled you it would make all your troubles go away." 

He scratched the back of his neck. "I sure wish that's how that worked." 

"Did it help a little bit?" 

"Yeah." 

Noya gave him a thumbs up. "Good! are you, going to class?" 

"Yeah, are you?" 

"I don't want to but I am. Mind if I walk with you?" 

He shook his head. "No, I'd like that." 

They continued walking down the hall, Noya rambling on and on about something Tanaka had said at lunch. Asahi listened, a small smile on his face. He liked that Noya was so talkative. He loved to just listen to everything the boy had to say. 

"And then, apparently Ryu's sister walked in! And Ennoshita just laughed and laughed. Isn't that so funny?" 

He nodded. "That's hilarious. Oh, here's my class. I'll see you after school?" 

"Yeah! Bye Asahi!" Noya ran down the hall, and Asahi sighed, his heart pounding in his chest. He really had to do something about this crush of his.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the party arrived quicker than Asahi expected. Time flew by and graduation was only weeks away. He walked to the gym were the party was being held, hands in his pockets. Loud voices sounded to his right, and he watched as the first years all ran down the street. Well, Hinata and Kageyama were running. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi not so much. The green haired boy saw him and waved.

"Hi Asahi-san!" 

"Hey Yamaguchi, Tsukishima." 

The tall blond nodded and the three of them walked together. 

"Are you excited to graduate, Asahi?" 

"Sort of. Not really. I don't know." 

Tsukishima shrugged. "I'd be ready to leave, if I were you." 

He nodded, unsure what to say. He was excited to graduate, in a way. But he was also nervous. Oh so very nervous. 

"Hey guys!" Daichi greeted them outside of the gym. "Barbeque is out in the field!" 

The whole team was gathered in the field. Kiyoko, Yachi, and Takeda served the food. The second years immediately grabbed plates, eyes wide and mouths drooling. Suga approached him and handed him a plate. 

"Hungry?" 

"Very much so. This food looks delicious." 

"Kiyoko and Yachi worked together and made it." 

"That's very kind of them." 

Suga frowned, something the gray haired boy hardly ever did. "I don't want to leave these guys." 

Ah. He totally understood that. "Me either." 

"Part of me hopes we can all get together again sometime, but I'm not sure how realistic that is." 

"I hope so too. At least you know you'll stay in touch with Daichi, right?" He had a suspicion that the two boys liked each other. He'd never said anything though. 

"Daichi? Yeah, we'll stay in touch." Suga glanced over at the team captain, his eyes filled with what could only be complete adoration. Something was definitely going on between them. 

"You should go talk to him. If you don't say what's on your mind, you'll regret it." That was very hypocritical of him to say, having no intention of saying anything to Noya himself. 

"You think so?" 

"Yes." 

Suga quickly walked over to Daichi, pulling him aside. Asahi went over to the servers, filling his plate up with meat and grilled veggies. 

"Thank you." He nodded to Kiyoko. 

"No problem." 

He tried his best to be as kind to Kiyoko ad he could. But deep down he couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She was everything that he wasn't. She was beautiful, and goodat talking to others, and everyone loved her. Why couldn't he be more like that? He had no confidence whatsoever, and he was definitely not what you would call beautiful by any means. His mother said he was handsome, but she was his mom so he didn't really count that. 

"Asahiiiiiiii come sit over here!!" Noya stood from the spot he was in and ran over to Asahi, dragging him by the arm. 

"You're gonna rip his arm off!" Tanaka called. 

"He's the ace, Ryu, I think his arms are fine!" 

He laughed. The boys small hands held his arm tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him. In fact, the feel of those hands on his arm was all he could think about. His pulse quickened and his face flushed. He wanted to hold those hands in his, he wanted to- 

"Wow, Noya, you've embarrassed him!" Tanaka pointed at Asahi. "Why'd you have to force him over here?" 

Noya let go and looked up him, those bright eyes staring into his own. He blushed even more. 

"Oh my, you are embarrassed! Sorry Asahi, I didn't mean to embarrass you! I just wanted you to come sit with us." 

He waved his hands quickly. "No, no, it's fine! I do want to sit here, I just. . ." he stared at the spot on his arm that Noya had been holding. "I didn't expect to be dragged." 

Thankfully Hinata approached at that moment, sparing him any more awkwardness. 

"Guys!!!! I stole Kageyama's milk and now I'm trying to hide from him! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" a flash of orange and Hinata was hiding behind Asahi, clutching his shirt. "Save me Asahi!" 

Noya burst out laughing. "You know how much he likes his milk, why did you steal it??" 

"I'd never tried that flavor before! I didn't know it was the last one!" 

Kageyama came running not too long after, scowling like usual. "Where's Hinata?" 

Tanaka barely held back a laugh. "Who's Hinata?" 

The Dark haired boy glared. "Hinata. Where is that dumbass??" 

Asahi didn't dare move a muscle. But he wasn't good at lying. When Kageyema approached him he trembled. 

"I- I don't know where... Where he is..." 

"Lies. I saw him come over here!" 

Hinata bolted from behind him, running at full speed in the opposite direction. 

"BOKE!!!!!" 

He sat down, and shoved some food into his mouth. This party was chaotic to say the least, but he was enyoing himself. For the most part. He kept glancing at Noya, taking in every inch of that wonderful boy. He found himself watching Noya all night. Everything the boy did seemed to melt his heart. He was desperate to say something, but he knew he would be rejected. Everytime Kiyoko came near, Noya would light up, smiling brightly and eyes twinkling. Asahi had never been looked at in that way. This feeling in his heart was not mutual. And he suffered every day because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi POV 

Asahi gazed up at the blue sky, his eyes pooled with tears. It was over. He had graduated. He looked to his right, Daichi and Suga standing beside him. They were silent, all three of them holding on to this moment. 

He spoke, his voice thick and emotional. "I guess this is it?" 

Daichi nodded. "You both have to promise me you'll stay in touch. No matter how far away you go, keep texting me." 

"Of course we will." Suga squeezed Daichi's hand. 

"I will." he slowly began his walk home. "Good luck you two, with all your future adventures." 

"You too, Asahi. Thanks for all the memories." 

He arrived home, taking his shoes off. He unpacked all of his school things and threw away what he knew he would never need again. Opening the cupboard, he got himself a snack, his mind racing. It was all over. He would be going back to high school. It didn't seem real. What should he do now? Get a job? Probably. But where? He didn't really want to. But this was reality. He was an adult now, he had to be responsible. But that could wait til tomorrow. He went to his room, and lay on his bed. A vibration alerted him of a text.

Message from Noya: 

"Good luck Asahi! You're going to achieve great things I just know it!" 

He quickly responded. "Thanks, good luck to you too. I hope you have a great third year." 

It was then that it hit him. He probably wouldn't see Noya again for years. If he ever even saw the boy again. And he'd never said anything. He really needed to move on. But how could he? The aching in his heart seemed like it would never fade away. How did one get over this feeling? He held back a sob, clenching his fists. Why was he crying about this? Why did it hurt so bad? He had always known that he had no chance with Noya. So why did he still want it so bad? Why couldn't he get over it? Would be ever be able to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind that this is an AU, not cannon. I know that not every country is open to the lgbtq community. In this AU, homosexuality is accepted everywhere.

Nishinoya POV 

1 year later 

"WHAT?!" Nishinoya Yuu stared in disbelief as his friend Tanaka told him a story. A very surprising story about the one and only Kiyoko. "She called you?" 

Tanaka nodded, eyes filled with tears. "She called me! And asked if I was free on Saturday." 

"SERIOUSLY??? KIYOKO SAID THAT??" 

"YEAH!!" 

He leapt into the air. "THAT'S AMAZING RYU!!" 

Ennoshita nodded. "Can't believe she finally payed attention to you. You must've fainted." 

"I almost did! I'm still in disbelief." 

Noya shook his head. "You should be proud of yourself! I'm so proud of you. To be asked on a date by Kiyoko, I am in tears." 

The boys all laughed and chatted. They'd graduated last week, and it still felt strange. He missed going to school, not for the school part, but for the socializing. 

"Hey, Noya? Can I ask you something?" Tanaka motioned for him to go outside. He followed the taller male. 

"What's up?" 

"Are you sure you're ok with me going out with Kiyoko? I know how much you adore her. I don't want my best friend to be jealous of me. Even though I'm pretty awesome." 

He laughed. "No, no, really it's fine. Kiyoko is beautiful and wonderful but I've always wanted her to be with you. You deserve her." 

Tanaka grabbed him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Noya. I'll never forget this moment. I owe you big time. I know! I'll ask Kiyoko if she has any single friends. I bet she hangs out with so many pretty women." 

"You don't gotta do that. I'm going to a festival tomorrow, and I hope to maybe find someone to flirt with." 

"Oh? Well I wish you good luck." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noya adjusted the small circular pin on his shirt. He walked through a large crowd, surrounded by people wearing all sorts of pride flags, mainly the rainbow flag. His pin on his shirt had the bisexual flag on it. He'd never come out officially, and he thought this would be a good place to learn more about his sexuality. Yes, he'd always liked women. But ever since middle school he'd noticed that he felt attracted to men too. He'd mentioned it to his mom, but she told him that he was being silly. Over the years he learned that he was in fact, not silly, simply bi. And being here in this crowd of people like him made him feel a lot better about it. 

"Hey, you're cute. Can I have your number?" a shy girl wearing a trans shirt approached him. He nodded. 

"Of course!" He handed her his phone. "I'm Nishinoya by the way." 

"Lisa." 

"That's a pretty name, just like you~" 

She blushed and gave him back his phone. "Thanks, Nishinoya." 

He waved and kept walking. He went over to a vendor selling face paint. He pointed at his pin. 

"Can you paint this flag on my cheeks?" 

The vendor nodded. "Of course." 

He looked around as the girl painted his face. A tall figure caught his eye and he watched as the tall man walked through the crowd, obviously distressed by all the people. Noya nearly fell off his chair as the woman finished drawing. He sprinted towards the figure. He prayed he wasn't wrong. The man hadn't notice him approach. He tapped their shoulder. 

"Asahi?" 

Sure enough, Azumane Asahi stood in front of him. His tall friend hadn't changed a bit. Except, Asahi was wearing a rainbow flag shirt. He'd never known his friend was gay. This was a surprise. 

". . . Noya??? You've gotten taller. Not by much though. What're you doing here?" 

"Same as you, I'd guess. I didn't know you were lgbtq, Asahi." 

The tall male shrugged. "I never told anyone. I didn't know you were. . . bi? is that the bi flag?" 

He nodded. "I never told anyone either." 

Noya had come to this festival to learn more about himself, and to maybe meet new people, find himself a girlfriend or boyfriend. He had not expected to run into Asahi. The past year he had really missed the ace. It was good to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Noya POV 

Nishinoya spent the rest of the day with Asahi. They did everything they could in that pride festival. At the end of the night, they lay on the grass, watching fireworks. He hadn't been this happy in awhile. It was good to be with Asahi again. He had really missed his friend. He reached out and grabbed Asahi's arm. 

"I'm so glad I ran into you today. I've missed you." 

His friend smiled. "I missed you too. A... A lot." 

His phone rang, Tanaka was calling him. He picked up. "Hello? Hey, I'm at that festival I told you about, and I ran into Asahi so can I call you back?" 

"Oh yeah, tell Asahi hi from me." Tanaka hung up. 

"That was Tanaka, he says hello." 

Asahi nodded. "How is he?" 

"Oh he's great! He went on a date with Kiyoko today." 

"Really? That's awesome." 

Noya sat up. "Honestly, I'm so proud of him." A yawn suddenly escaped his mouth. He hadn't realized how tired he was. 

"Tired? Do you want to go home?" 

He shook his head. "I don't want this moment to end. I like spending time with you." 

Asahi stood, and reached out a hand to him. "C'mon, I'll walk with you." 

"Walk?" He groaned. "I'm so sick of walking." 

The tall male stammered. "You. .. you could ride on my back if you'd like." 

"YES!" He climbed onto Asahi's back. "I've always wanted to do this! I feel so tall!" 

After a few minutes of walking, Noya drifted off to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, Noya was no longer riding on Asahi's back. In fact, when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Asahi's face. He was being carried like a bride. He tugged on his friend's shirt. 

"Asahi? Do you need to put me down?" 

"Oh, you woke up. No, I'm ok. We're almost to your house." 

He leaned his head against Asahi's chest, his eyes heavy. The sound of the male's heart pounded in his ear. It calmed him, almost putting him back to sleep. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Asahi's cologne. It strangely felt like home, being there in his friend's arms. 

"I've missed you. Please don't let another year pass before we see each other again... Asahi." He looked up into those brown eyes. "Please." 

"I won't. I'll come visit. I promise." They had stopped moving, and Noya hopped out of those strong arms. He headed inside, turning around to say goodbye. 

"Goodnight, Asahi. Call me. Text me. Anything." 

"I will. Good night, Yuu." 

He went inside, and headed straight to bed, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Nishinoya POV 

Nishinoya sat across from that girl, Lisa, he met at the festival. She had asked him on a date, and they were at an arcade. Lisa took a sip of soda and smiled at him. 

"What game do you want to play next?" 

He looked around. "There's that basketball one over there, wanna try it?" 

She nodded and stood, reaching for his hand. They'd gotten to be good friends over the past week or so, but this was their first date. He was enjoying himself, and she seemed to really like him. They walked over to the basketball simulator and he handed her a ball. 

"Whoever loses has to buy ice cream after!" 

Lisa grinned. "It's on!!" 

They both tossed their balls into the hoops, trying to get as many points as possible. Despite all of his attempts, Noya was losing. Terribly. Guess he should just stick to volleyball. He hung his head dramatically as Lisa shouted for joy. 

"Ha! I BEAT you five times already! Buy me ice cream!!" 

"Ok, ok. Let's go get ice cream." 

They walked hand in hand to the convenience store, and Lisa told him all about how she played basketball in high school. No wonder he had lost. 

"HEY! NOYA SENPAI!!" Hinata came running at him, arms wide. "NOOOOOYA" 

He smiled. "Shoyo!!" 

They embraced, and Hinata waved at Lisa. "Hello! Is this your girlfriend?" 

"Uhhh we're just friends right now, but we are on a date. Her name is Lisa."

"ooooh! I'm on a date too!" The orange haired boy waved behind him at Kageyama. "Where are you guys going?" 

"Gonna go get ice cream." 

"Us too! Can we join you?" 

"Sure!" 

The four of them walked to the store together, talking about school and volleyball and all sorts of things inbetween. They arrived and all bought some ice cream popsicles. 

"So where did you two meet? Did Lisa go to Karasuno?" 

"No, I moved here from Korea last year." Lisa smiled. "I met Noya at a pride festival last week." 

Hinata titled his head. "Pride festival?" 

"Boke, we went last year." Kageyema shoved the smaller boy. "A festival to celebrate being gay, remember?" 

"Ooooh, but wait, you're not gay, are you?" 

Noya shook his head. "I'm bi. I like both girls and boys." 

"And I'm trans." Lisa squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I've found someone who doesn't care about that." 

"Of course I don't. You're a good person and that's what matters to me." 

Before he knew what was happening, a soft pair of lips pressed against his. Hinata and Kageyama gasped and scurried away. He closed his eyes and kissed Lisa back, cupping her face with his hands. She pulled back, a smile on her face. 

"That was my first kiss. I really like you, Noya." 

He stared, his heart confused. Did he like her? He'd only known her for a week, and he enjoyed spending time with her. But he wasn't sure if he liked her that way. He definitely didn't want to mess with her feelings. 

"I'm not sure how I feel yet. You're very pretty and a good friend. And i did enjoy kissing you. . ." 

Lisa patted his arm. "Don't worry about it. We can go on more dates, so that you can figure out all your feelings." 

"I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Asahi POV 

Asahi had been calling Noya everyday for the last week. They usually just face timed while they did their day to day activities. But today Noya wasn't picking up his phone. Which was really inconvenient because Asahi had wanted to ask the boy on a date. He wanted to tell Noya how he felt. Now that he knew that he had a small chance, he was going to take it. That is, if the man would answer his phone. 

"C'mon, answer the phone please." His phone beeped and Noya's face appeared. 

"You've been calling?" 

He nodded and waved. "Just wanted to say hi.. and talk to you about something." 

"Oh. Can I call you back? I'm a little busy at the moment, my girlfriend is coming over." 

All color drained from his face. His heart fell to his feet. "Girlfriend?" 

"Yeah! Y'know that girl I told you about? Lisa? We started dating." Noya's doorbell rang. "Oh thats probably her, I've got to go Asahi. I'll call you back later!" 

He threw his phone onto the coach after he hung up. He was too late. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Tanaka and Kiyoko finally got together!"

Asahi was hanging out with Suga and Daichi at the park. Suga had just found out about Tanaka, and was going on and on about how the two were meant to be together. He wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't think about anything other than Noya. He'd cried about the past three days. He'd stopped calling, not wanting to get in the way of the new couple. Noya had texted him many times asking if he was ok, but he didn't respond. 

A strong hand grabbed his arm. Daichi looked at him, obviously concerned. 

"Are you ok, Asahi? You have tears in your eyes." 

He shook his head. All of his emotions overwhelmed him and he sobbed. Suga pulled him into an embrace, squeezing him tightly. 

"What's wrong? You can talk to us if you'd like." 

Wiping his nose in his sleeve, he sniffled and glanced at his friends. Should he tell them? Would that make him feel better? 

"I'm in love with Nishinoya but he has a girlfriend." 

"Oh Asahi, I had no idea you felt that way about him." Suga rubbed his back comfortingly. "I also didn't know he had a girlfriend." 

"It's a new occurrence. He met her a few weeks ago." He sighed. "I should have told him how I felt, i should've said something sooner." 

Daichi shook his head. "You don't have to give up. Just keep being his friend, and then maybe this relationship he's in isn't going to last very long. If you really love him a lot I think you should keep trying." 

"Daichi is right. Noya has never been in a serious relationship before. The first ones are usually rocky and don't last very long. Usually. Just be patient and don't give up." 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You think so? 

Both of them nodded. Daichi patted his back. "We'll be here for you if you need any help or reassurance." 

"Thanks guys." Maybe it wasn't hopeless after all? Did he still have a slight chance?


	7. Chapter 7

Nishinoya POV 

The last few weeks Noya had been miserable. The first few days of dating Lisa had gone wonderfully, and he had been enjoying being her boyfriend. But she was starting to show a side to her that he did not enjoy. She was very clingy, to the point that he could not go anywhere without her asking him if she could come too. She was possessive of him, and hardly ever let him hangout with friends, afraid that he would flirt with someone else. It was getting to be very annoying. And on top of all of that, Asahi had stopped calling him. They used to tall everyday, and he missed doing that. 

He lay on his bed that morning, exhausted and unmotivated to do anything. Lisa was at the store and he was grateful that he was home alone for once. She practically lived at his house, always being there and staying the night very frequently. He needed to set some boundaries, tell her she couldn't act like this anymore. But he was afraid of hurting her feelings. 

His phone rang and he slowly sat up, glancing at the caller. He picked up immediately. 

"Asahi!!!" He smiled as his friend's familiar face appeared on his screen. "Where have you been? You haven't called in days. I've missed talking to you." 

Asahi shrugged. "I didn't want to get in the way of you and your girlfriend. But I've missed you too, so I decided to call." 

"I'm so glad you called! How've you been?" 

"Oh just fine. How about you?" 

He frowned. "Life's been. . . rough lately. I-" 

Lisa slammed open the door, scowling. "Who the hell are you talking to?? Are you cheating on me? I've told you not to face time anyone!" she smacked his phone out of his hand, cracking the screen. "Why don't you listen to me?? I told you I'm insecure about you talking to other people!" 

He clenched his fists. "That's absurd! I can't talk to anyone?? I have friends y'know! Why can't I talk to them?! I'm NOT cheating on you! You're just being a bitch!" 

"Excuse me? I'm being a bitch now? All because I simply don't want you to cheat on me? That just makes you seem more suspicious!" 

"You're delusional!" 

"SHUT UP! Just love me, Noya!! All I ever asked was for you to love me!!" Lisa sobbed into her hands. "Why don't you act like you love me?" 

"Maybe because I don't! I don't feel as strongly about you as I think you want me to! I'm sorry!" 

She slapped him. "Thanks for fucking up my life, asshole." And then she left. 

Noya sat down onto the bed, confused and upset. He picked up his phone, and called Asahi, seeing that the call had ended. When no one answered, he ran. He ran all the way to Asahi's home. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally reached the house, he was out of breath. He layed on the grass, catching his breath. A shadow hovered over him and he looked up at Asahi. 

"Yuu. . . your face. . . did she hit you?" 

He sighed. "How much of the fight did you hear?" 

"Not much, I think the call cut out when she smacked the phone from your hand. Be honest with me, are you ok?" 

"I'm just shaken up a little is all. I've never seen her act like that." He sat up, and leaned against his tall friend. Those strong arms held him, and he felt instant relief. 

"Please tell me you broke up with her? She can't be healthy for you." 

He laughed. "She broke up with me. After calling me many rude things and slapping me." 

"Noya, do you need anything? Are you sure you're ok?" 

He buried his face into Asahi's chest. "Just keep holding me. It feels nice." 

"I'll hold you as long you'd like." 

"Thank you, Asahi."


	8. Chapter 8

Asahi POV 

Asahi gently stroked Noya's hair as the boy slept. They'd sat on his bed for hours, talking about all of the problems Lisa had caused, and Noya had slowly fallen asleep. He knew that he would not be able to rest while the small boy was on his bed. It was getting very late, and he was tired, but he couldn't look away. Noya looked so peaceful in sleep, stray hair falling softly in front of that gentle face. He wanted to stay like this forever, he never wanted this moment to end. 

Should he say something when Noya woke up? Was this the right time to tell how he felt? Probably not. The man had just gone through a rough relationship, Asahi shouldn't take advantage of that, right? He took his phone out and called Suga. 

"Asahi? What's up?" 

He lowered his voice, not wanting to wake up the sleeping form next to him. "I need some advice." 

"Oh, of course! what's up?" 

He glanced at Noya. "Nishinoya is at my house, asleep. His girlfriend broke up with him earlier. I don't know if I should say anything about. . . y'know." 

"Oh! That's rough that they broke up. I for sure would say something, but maybe wait until you think he's recovered." 

"Yeah that makes sense. Thanks Suga." He hung up and looked back, only to find eyes staring back at him. 

"What did Suga want?" 

"Oh, I actually called him." 

Noya yawned and stretched his arms. "How come?" 

"Its uhh kind of personal..." were they really going to talk about this now? 

"Oh. Well you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" 

"I know. I'll tell you in the morning. Can we sleep now?" 

The short male seemed surprised. "You're not gonna make me leave?" 

"No you can stay. It's very late, I don't want you going home when it's so dark." 

"Ok I'll stay." Noya snuggled into the covers, curling into a ball. Asahi couldn't catch his breathe, the sight wad so adorable. He got under the blankets as well, and tuned his lamp off. 

"Goodnight, Yuu." 

"Goodnight Asahi."


	9. Chapter 9

Nishinoya POV 

Noya woke up the next morning confused at where he was. He rubbed his eyes, glancing around at his surroundings. Oh, that's right. He was at Asahi's house. Being there was very comforting, and he did not want to leave. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep Asahi would let him stay. He layed back down as images of what had occurred yesterday filled his mind. That terrible fight. How caring and calming Asahi had been. He found himself wanting to be in those arms again, he wanted to be held and loved. 

Wait, loved?? Where had that thought come from. Yes he wanted to be loved in general, but by Asahi? He'd always liked the man, but as a friend. How come the thought of those strong arms holding him as they kissed- no. No, no, no. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. It had never occurred to him that he might enjoy kissing his tall friend. 

"Oh good, you're awake." the man in question appeared at that moment, leaning against the door frame. The sound of that deep voice and the sight of those brown eyes made Noya's heart race. 

He cleared his throat, praying he didn't look as flustered as he felt. "Good morning Asahi." Great, his voice cracked. 

"Good morning, Yuu. Did you sleep good?" 

He nodded, not daring to speak again. Now that the thought had crossed his mind, that was all he could think about. His eyes danced across Asahi's face, taking in every detail. How had he not noticed how attractive the man was, before? 

"Why are you staring at me like that, Noya?" 

His face reddened and he looked away. "No... no reason. Sorry." He needed to change the subject. "Why did you call Suga last night? You said you'd tell me today." 

Asahi paled, scratching the back of his neck. "I uhh.. I just uhh... can I be really blunt about something?" 

"Of course." He had no idea what this could possibly be about, but he was willing to listen to whatever was coming. 

"I called Suga to ask him if it was wise to tell you how I feel about you yet, because of your break-up yesterday." 

Wait, what? "How you, feel about me? What do you mean?" 

Asahi stared into his eyes. "I'm in love with you. I don't know when it started, probably the start of your first year, I'm not sure. I've just... I've always thought you were attractive and you're such an amazing person, and I- I love everything about you." 

Noya's whole body shook. His mind and heart raced. Asahi, loved him? And to find this out now... He couldn't breathe. 

"Noya...? I didn't mean to.. freak you out, please say something. Noya? Nishinoya? Yuu?" 

Everything became so clear to him at that moment. The reason why he had refused to come back to the volleyball club that year, unless Asahi was there. The reason he felt so at peace when he was in Asahi's presence. He'd always thought it was just a friendship thing, but no. It was obvious to him now. He'd been in love with Asahi all along. 

"I love you too, Asahi."


	10. Chapter 10

Asahi POV 

"I love you too, Asahi." 

Those words vibrated through his entire being. It was as if the world had stopped, and nothing else mattered except the two of them. Noya sat there, on his bed, gazing into his eyes. They spoke no words, simply looked at each other for many moments. He stepped closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

". . . you do?" He spoke barely a whisper, afraid of ruining this moment they were sharing. 

"I do. Whenever I am with you I feel the most calm and at peace. I look at you, and I see home. I don't like being without you. I'm always wondering what you're doing when we're apart, wishing I could be with you." 

Asahi bit his lip, attempting to hold back the tears in his eyes. For many years he'd wondered what it would be like to be loved by someone. And he'd always wished it would be Noya. To have his hopes and dreams come true... 

His emotions overwhelmed him, and he pulled the small male into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Slender arms wrapped around his neck as Noya leaned into him. 

"Noya... Yuu... please stay with me." 

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" 

He nodded. "Yes... and come... come live with me. That way we won't have to be apart as much.." 

Noya pulled back slightly, giving Asahi the brightest smile. It melted his heart. He didn't wait for a response, he kissed his boyfriend, lips on lips, finally fulfilling his biggest desire. 

"Oh Asahi.." the boy's words came out breathless, and Noya's eyes sparkled with pure joy. "I would love to come live here with you. I want us to always stay together, as long as we can. I promise I'll stay with you, even if life separates us, I will still be yours." 

He couldn't be happier. He pulled Noya back into his arms and kissed him again. He poured all of his feelings and emotions into that simple kiss. His heart swelled and he cried again. This must be what heaven is like. Nishinoya Yuu was his heaven, and he finally had it. There, in his arms at last. And he was never going to let go.

The end. :)


End file.
